Babysitting
by Contessa De Sourires Muzioznit
Summary: Lieutenant is busy supervising an equalist mission so Amon is left to take care of Kali their adopted daughter for the night. Written before the finale and I just had the guts to post it. Loved it at first but now I'm kind of questioning myself. Please don't judge me I've just turned into a fluff monster okay.


Amon stood at his chalk board before the room full of equalist. He was revising the plan for tonight. Lieutenant sat at the end of the table furthest away from Amon. He wasn't really paying attention he was just tuning in and out catching a few words.

"Hiroshi Sato has developed weapons for…. The lieutenant and I have already tested them…. Tonight we're taking them to our various hide outs using secret tunnels and….." Were the only words Lieutenant caught on to until,

"Lieutenant. You'll be supervising this mission."Amon announced wakening him from his daze.

"Oh, yes Sir. I guess that means you'll be watching Kali tonight?"

"Nobody's watching your sticks, Lieutenant."

"Not my weapon sir, her."

Lieutenant motioned towards the door. In the crack of the door, Amon didn't notice before, but you could clearly see a little person standing there. Amon disapproved of this. Why was this little girl here listening to there plans. If it were up to him she wouldn't be at the headquarters at all.

He remembered the night that they found her. A message had come through to the headquarters that there had been a disturbance in the city. Three members of the Triple Threats had attacked the home of a non-bender family. By the time they arrived the couple was already dead but the benders were still there. He took the bending of all three of them and bond them to take them back to the headquaters as prisoners. The Lieutenant was lingering behind.

"Lieutenant! Lets go!" came his sharp, impatient voice back into the house.

"Amon! Look at what I found." he came out holding the small being in his arms. "She's burnt but other than that she's okay." he added showing Amon her seared arm.

"Put her down Lieutenant and let's get back to the headquarters," was his response.

"But we can't leave her here. She's so small."

"Fine. Bring her." Amon was far to tired to argue and the kid staying over at the headquarters for one night certainly couldn't hurt.

She had been living there for several months now. She couldn't remember her name so Lieutenant gave her a new one. They didn't know her age but they assumed she was between seven and eight. The equalist plunged under her charm and instantly fell in love with her, but Amon didn't give into that sweet smile. And here she was again with that smile making her way over by the Lieutenant.

"I'm sure she won't give you any problems. Would ya kid?" he giggled ruffling her hair. Her silent reply being a grin and a blush.

Amon sighed. "Watch her will you?" he muttered to one of the female equalist who was left behind. She nodded. This was his personal time, he didn't need that interfered with by some child. He made his way to the training room. Once there he set up a dummy to practice on. Giving a swift series of jabs in it's arms and back, and punching all the pressure points squarely he was quite pleased with himself. But he a heard something. He turned around to find Kali there applauding him.

"Wha.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he roared.

"Daddy told you to watch me."

Another sigh escaped his lips. Obviously he wasn't losing her tonight.

"What are you doing?"

He ignored her question and continued practicing his chi-blocking.

"That looks pretty cool. Where did you learn this stuff? Can you show me? Can you teach me PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSE?"

"OKAY. Fine, I'll teach you," anything to get her to shut up at this point. He lowered the dummy until it was to her height. Before he could give her any directions she started jabbing at the doll. Amon had never seen such skill and concentration and certainly not from a 7 year old. When she had ending his mouth hung open behind his mask.

"T.. tha, that was pretty good." he stammered. "but your stance was off."

He nudged her right foot. "Pull this foot back and lean forward a bit. If you don't have a good stance you can be easily thrown over. Other than that just keep your eyes on the targets." he advised pointing out the red circles on the dummy. She started again. He simply could not believe it, she was doing better than some of his finest equalist had done at their first attempts at chi-blocking. The clock inside the room rung the hour.

"It's time for you to go to bed." he stated plainly. Her eyes still rang with excitement but he knew it was late and frankly he was tired as well.

"Okay Papa." She said a little disappointed that they couldn't continue.

"Papa?" he thought, "Hmm, must have been what Lieutenant taught her to call him."

He had her cleaned up and sent to bed. Not long after he laid his own head in his pillow he heard the door open. At first he thought it was Lieutenant until he saw that small, bright face in front of his.

"Why are you out of bed?" he questioned.

"I couldn't sleep. Is daddy okay?"

"He'll be find. Come up here." he said patting the spot on the bed where usually Lieutenant would sleep. He knew she was not going back to her room by herself at this point and he certainly was not moving. She did would he had asked and joined him in the bed. This was the first time she had ever seen him unmasked. She didn't cringe like most people did.

"A firebender hurt you too, huh papa? Just like one hurt me? That's why you wear the mask?" she said placing her scarred hand on his face.

"Yes Kali." He said in that calm, low voice. "He took my family, then he took my face."

"But that's okay," Kali said brightly "because daddy and I are your family now."


End file.
